


Характер скверный, не женат

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Plot, village
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: После победы над Каде три мага и Эмиль решают остаться и восстановить родной город Хотакайненов. Но желающих переселиться туда не так много. Зато у Тару есть отличный план.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Reynir Árnason & Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 9





	Характер скверный, не женат

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Обратный путь шел по тому же маршруту, но показался в два раза короче. Стоянки с «современным финским искусством», граница, дом-автобус дозорного. Из последнего Сигрюн забрала вещи команды, каждую осматривая с подозрением, что безумный маг все же нашлет на гостей порчу. После пары семейных пикников, в которые хозяйственный Миккель умудрился превратить спасательную операцию, путь через Сайма привел их на остров, к которому много-много лет назад пристал катер дружной семьи Хотакайненов и Холола. 

Знакомый скальд еще не покинул свой пост на зиму. Если бы он знал, куда отправились путешественники, то предостерег бы их или хотя бы помолился финским богам. К счастью, вернулись все. Хотя бы физически. Онни говорил мало и только на родном языке, и на попытки Рейнира его растормошить отвечал хмыканьем разной тональности. Это беспокоило Миккеля. Депрессии лечились медикаментами и сменой образа жизни, а не героическим упокоением бабушки, и с приближением конца пути врач все сильнее беспокоился, что будет потом. Когда паромы покинут пристань, и Онни вернется в пустую казенную комнату.

Установка плиты — дело самых близких, но за Лалли увязался верный Эмиль, а за Онни — любопытный Рейнир, и до конца церемонии двое лишних деликатно молчали в сторонке. Простой прямоугольник лег на давно подготовленное место в ряду. Ей же самой и выбранное, рядом с мужем.

Энси Хотакайен  
0 — 79

Рейнир старательно не шмыгал носом, чтобы никому не мешать. У братьев слез давно не осталось. Онни отряхнул землю с рук и положил ладонь на плечо кузену.

— Теперь действительно все.

Лалли согласно промолчал.

На выходе с кладбища их ждала остальная часть команды.

— Переночуете у меня? — скальду пришлось повторить вопрос на трех языках.

— Нет, — Онни поколебался и повернулся к Лалли. — Хочешь переночевать в нашем доме?.. Или лодке?.. И дом бабушки...

— Что? — Лалли уставился на него расширившимися глазами.

— Ты не видел? Они уцелели. Стоят далеко от других. Ваш, к сожалению, сгорел…

— О, класс, можно поспать на лодке? Там есть отдельная каюта? — Эмиль завертел головой, стараясь вспомнить направление из сна.

— Ну, извините, чем богаты, — слегка обиделся скальд.

Лалли немного виновато посмотрел на брата.

— Он что, пойдет с нами?.. — начал тот.

— Вы куда-то идете? — обрадовался Рейнир, и Онни пожалел, что в этой компании слишком многие научились хоть немного, но понимать финский.

В домах за десять лет стало сыро, пыльно, и уже поселилась мелкая живность, которую быстро разогнала по норам приехавшая на голове Рейнира Киса. Лалли долго сидел в домике бабушки, трогая знакомые вещи, Эмиль и Рейнир постарались оставить Онни одного в доме родителей. Даже заночевали на лодке, и этот столетний кораблик исполнил мечту одного о личной спальне, а другого — о диване по росту. Они были уверены, что в темном доме братья не вспоминают вслух о счастливом детстве, а просто молчат.

По старой норвежской традиции рассказ о подвигах во всех подробностях растянулся на пару дней. Впечатлений скальду теперь хватало до следующего года даже без возможных попыток троллей занять остров.

— Потрясающе, — в нужных местах восхищался он, забывая уточнить, способна ли Сигрюн вообще видеть астральные битвы. 

К счастью, ни один из трех магов не понял ее пересказа и не был им травмирован.

— Куда теперь? — спросил скальд.

— Мы — в Норвегию, — порадовал Миккель сердце суровой валькирии и покосился на остальных. — А вы... полагаю, Кеуруу и Швеция?

Эмиль пожал плечами. Он еще с возвращения из Дании считал, что чистильщик с его уникальным опытом найдет работу где угодно.

— Онни? Вы уже определились? — Миккеля не удовлетворили ответы вроде «хм» и «мхм».

— Может быть... — выдавил Онни, стараясь не доводить до тех «душевных» разговоров по радио, которыми его пытали половину зимы. Сообщить о своем решении он собирался кузену постфактум, но Рейнир нарушил планы.

— А меня возьмут на работу в Кеуруу? — обрадовался он.

Онни помрачнел:

— Что тебе здесь делать? Езжай в Норвегию. Ты же хотел учиться?

— О, нет-нет! — замахала руками Сигрюн после перевода. — В Норвежской армии — никаких не иммунных! Веснушка может выращивать салат, но не хочет. Так что придется тебе оставить его при себе.

— Действительно, — подозрительно доброжелательно поддержал Миккель. — Только в Финляндии есть военные маги без иммунитета. Как вы, так ведь, Онни?

Тот раздраженно прищурился. Разговор звучал как отрепетированный за его спиной. Но никто не мог долго злиться рядом со счастливым Рейниром.

— Но я хочу здесь остаться! И я научусь еще более крутым штукам по книгам, которые купил в Исландии!.. Переделаю еще несколько рун! О, Сигрюн, пришлете мне самоучитель по настоящей боевой магии?

— Конечно, малой.

— Рейнир, это опасно, — постарался достучаться до голоса разума Онни.

— О, не волнуйтесь, я научусь стрелять из... чего-нибудь. У вас же есть какие-нибудь курсы? И я хочу увидеть, что вы еще умеете! Та атака была потрясающей! А еще...

Онни вздохнул. Он принципиально никогда не лгал, да и попросту не умел говорить неправду, а сказать «ты мне надоел» у него бы язык не повернулся.

— На самом деле я не еду в Кеуруу.

На лице Рейнира отразилась готовность отправиться за друзьями хоть на край света, лишь бы не домой.

— Я думаю остаться здесь, сменить мистера Моттонена. Только не уезжать в столицу на зиму. Он согласился уступить остров, — признался Онни.

В покачнувшийся план врача одинокие депрессии не входили.

— И Лалли с вами остается здесь навсегда? — «случайно» спросил Миккель на датском, так четко выговаривая слова, как только умел.

— А? Ты остаешься здесь? — повернулся Эмиль к ничего не понимающему другу. 

— Кажется, нам всем нужна ваша помощь с переводом, а не то мы запутаемся, — привлек Миккель полиглота к разрешению задачи, и тот не подвел.

Онни боялся, что Лалли расстроится из-за его решения. Все оказалось хуже: он обрадовался.

— Я тоже останусь.

— Ты серьезно? — не поверил Онни. — Зачем? Ничего не будет как прежде.

— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил Лалли. — Они не вернутся. Но мне было хорошо здесь. Намного лучше, чем в Кеуруу. Не люблю большие города.

Онни огорчился:

— Ты же хотел поехать в Швецию. Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть мир?

«Неужели я говорю это вслух? Я же отговаривал их от поездки всего полгода назад».

Лалли замотал головой.

— Тебе нигде не понравилось? — расстроился Онни.

— Понравилось, в Исландии.

— Вот!

— Похоже на наш старый дом.

Онни болезненно поморщился.

— Послушай, у тебя есть отличный друг. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ваша дружба оборвалась, а ты остался бегать один по лесам. 

— Я могу немного поработать в Швеции, когда помогу тебе обжиться… Или Эмиль может приехать сюда…

— Кому надо приезжать в такую глушь, — отрезал Онни. — И мне не нужна помощь. Тут делов-то… Огород только посадить. Овец завести, — он решил сбить энтузиазм кузена, зная, как тот ненавидит работу на земле. 

Миккель подло теребил скальда, чтобы тот не забывал переводить.

— Вам нужна помощь? — обрадовался Рейнир. — Я могу! Я учился на мага-фермера. И знаю столько полезных вещей! 

— Может и ваш шведский друг хочет остаться овец пасти? — рассердился Онни. 

— Можно помедленнее про овец, я, кажется, не так понял, — озадачился Эмиль.

Лалли с энтузиазмом закивал:

— Я попрошу его. Можно занять дом бабушки?

— Э, Лалли? На минутку. Мы не едем в Швецию? Работа. Тут. Да?

Лалли закивал головой, с надеждой глядя на друга.

— Мы будем работать в этой глуши?

Онни схватился за голову.

— Стоп! Вы трое! Я хотел побыть один!

— Нет, — отрезал Лалли.

Запретить кому-то остаться, как и раньше — уехать, его кузен не мог. Поэтому он просто обреченно скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза, делая вид, что это все страшный сон.

— Делайте что хотите. Но вы мне тут не нужны, так и знайте.

К его разочарованию никто не обиделся.

— Славно. А то мне кажется, — поделился Миккель с Сигрюн, старательно сохраняя серьезное лицо, — что у кого-то осталось еще много нереализованных родительских инстинктов.

***

— Составлю вам компанию до ближайшего порта, нужно оформить все и съездить в Кеуруу, забрать вещи, — предупредил остальных Онни. — Только посмотрю, какой инструмент нужно докупить.

Потянувшуюся следом компанию он решил попросту игнорировать.

Петли сарая без ухода проржавели и нещадно скрипели, сопротивляясь, но двуслойная покатая крыша выдержала и дожди, и снегопады, хоть и покрылась толстым слоем мха. Протекла она только в одном месте, подтопив земляной пол, от чего плуг и пара лопат покрылись бурым налетом. Зато у висевших по стенам инструментов не пострадали даже черенки.

— Заточить — и будут как новенькие, — Онни снял грабли и повертел в руках. Его отец все делал на совесть, и сыну это пригодилось. 

— Эмиль, а что из этого ты умеешь держать в руках? — поинтересовался Миккель.

— Лопату!

— Хорошо.

— И топор.

— Отлично.

— Сигрюн научила отрубать ими голову троллю с одного удара. Эта штука выглядит неплохо, — Эмиль покрутил в руках вилы. — Почему нам такие на зачистке не выдают?

— О да, — выглянула из-за его плеча Сигрюн. — А как их можно метнуть…

— А грабли? — улыбнулся Миккель.

— Я могу убить тролля всем, что здесь есть! Кроме плуга. Но из него можно сделать отличный противотроллий рубеж.

— Может, тоже останемся? — пошутил Миккель.

— Ну уж нет, — наотрез отказалась она. — Я и так пропустила летнюю охоту!

— А почему вы спросили? — спохватился Эмиль. — Думаете, тут будет много целей? Кажется, почти все дома сожгли…

— Ты же согласился помогать Онни обжиться. Придется немного поработать на огороде, рубить дрова, стричь овец…

— Как простолюдину? — ужаснулся Эмиль.

— Да. Рыхлить землю, носить воду…

Эмиль начал жалеть о поспешном решении.

— Но это придется делать не слишком часто, да? Знаете, в перерывах между охотой на троллей.

— Может быть, может быть, — покивал Миккель.

***

В пути обратно до крупного порта парочка оккупировала для завершения романтического круиза лодку Онни, предоставив большую остальным.

«Месяц… Максимум два — и вы все сбежите», — предавался старший Хотакайнен мрачным мыслям. 

В мэрии Миккель обратил внимание Сигрюн:

— Финны — занятный народ. Никто будто и не удивляется, что кто-то хочет поселиться на удаленном острове. 

— Это нормально, — пожала она плечами. — В каждой стране есть такие чудики. Живут в тролльем углу.

— Не в каждой, — возразил Миккель.

— О, конечно, — самодовольно улыбнулась Сигрюн. — В каждой, которая занимает чуть больше острова.

Местные власти к идее смены сторожа отнеслись спокойно. Ознакомились с реестром островов, выслушали отчет скальда, озвучили зарплату и только спросили:

— Сколько вас?

Онни замялся:

— Насовсем перееду я один. Трое… хотят остаться помочь. Знаете, подновить кое-что.

Чиновник наклонился и заговорщицки зашептал:

— А хотите… овцу?

Онни напрягся.

— … и лошадь?

— Вы предлагаете мне распилить госбюджет? — уточнил Онни.

— Нет-нет, что вы, — напугался чиновник. — Поучаствовать в госпрограмме на заселение. Зарегистрировавшимся и начавшим восстановление брошенного дают материальную помощь. Часть сразу, часть — весной, если работы по контракту будут выполнены. И, конечно, вам нужно будет привечать желающих переехать.

Онни фыркнул:

— Да кому нужно туда ехать, архипелаг выгорел.

— Ну что вы так, — мягко возразил чиновник. — Обживать брошенное всегда проще, чем начинать с нуля. Судя по записям, там есть колодцы, дороги, причал, карантин, поля почти не заросли. Забор регулярно ремонтируют. Даже несколько домов устояло. И нет троллей. Лиха беда начало. Подновить все — и люди потянутся на готовое.

«Контракт» включал в себя пункты, которые и так пришлось бы выполнить любому, кто хотел дожить до следующей осени, не умерев с голоду и не став чужим обедом. 

Онни похмыкал… и согласился. Уверенный, что уединение его нарушит только скальд, обещавший проводить на полюбившемся острове отпуск.

— Так-так, — обрадовался чиновник. — Как только мы получим ваше личное дело из Кеуруу — сразу выдадим вам первую часть помощи. Под вашу ответственность. Вам полагаются инструменты и кошка ранга В…

Онии кивнул, не упоминая, что инструменты есть, а кот у него в родственниках.

— …лошадь, 4 овцы — по одной на каждого…

В контакте было указанно, что если поселенцы бросают работу, то их овцы возвращаются в государственную казну. Про проценты в виде шерсти и ягнят никто ничего не говорил. 

— Этих можно прислать ближе к зиме? Если, — Онни посмотрел на своих подопечных, — мои товарищи не сбегут.

— Мы можем прислать овец весной! Вам не придется кормить их всю зиму…

— Нет-нет, перед закрытием навигации будет в самый раз! Нужно… Проверить свои силы! Как раз успеем накосить травы, подновить заборы…

«И укатать этих балбесов работой, чтобы уехали куда хотят».

— Да-да, конечно! Ознакомитесь, вот полный список! — так даже журналисты не радовались экспедиции, вернувшейся из Тихого мира. — Инструменты и кошку вам выдадут сейчас как жизненно важное, остальное пришлют с баржей, если вы успеете подготовить остров. И третья часть — весной.

«А нам не больно-то доверяют», — отметил Онни, подписывая документ. Согласно ему, запасы продуктов и оружие в любом случае предлагалось закупать на свои деньги вне зависимости от числа поселенцев.

— Ну что, если никто не передумал, едем в Кеуруу и возвращаемся на остров! — преувеличенно бодро помахал Онни рекомендательной брошюрой по восстановлению брошенных поселений, тянущей объёмом на книгу.

— Ладно, — смирился Эмиль. — Отпуск в деревне — не самый худший вариант.

— Чему вы улыбаетесь? — подкралась Сигрюн к Миккелю и скальду.

— Обсуждаем лучшее лечение депрессии. Называется «некогда».

— Депрессии? В Норвегии таким не болеют.

— О, это когда тебя закидывают на тачку и везут… — начал Миккель.

— Не слышала о таком, — с нажимом повторила Сигрюн.

На пристани пути команды разошлись. 

— Правда вернетесь туда? — протянул Миккель руку на прощание.

— Угум, — Онни не стал раскрывать свои карты, справедливо опасаясь, что датчанин расскажет о них всем остальным.

За их спинами Сигрюн пыталась разделить драматично прощающихся на причале Рейнира и Кису, убеждая последнюю, что ей понравится охотиться на гигантов в Норвегии. 

Ржавый паром отчалил.

***

Работа без нареканий в военном городке послужила хорошим гарантом, и уже через пару недель две лодки, груженные продуктами и инструментом, отправились в обратный путь. Во время чужой смены на веслах, Онни внимательно изучал пособие, делая пометки. 

— Список дел, на двух языках, специально для вас! — после прибытия Онни сразу же приколол лист бумаги к дверям сторожки, обделив переводом Эмиля. — Накосить сено на всю зиму, почистить колодец, законопатить дом, прогнать грызунов, выкорчевать лес, поставить ограду… Радуйтесь, что эти домик и сауна в нашем полном распоряжении.

— О, здорово, — обрадовался Эмиль, услышав знакомое слово на «с», но не «сено». — Давно пора.

— Рад, что тебе нравится план, — приятно удивился Онни. — Ладно уж, отдохните сегодня. Только принесите дров, воды… Полы в сауне вымойте…

Испытание дровами и топором Эмиль прошел, демонстрируя навыки лагерной жизни. Лалли ожидаемо сбежал прочесывать остров, проверяя с детства знакомые ямы и овраги, несмотря на заверения сторожа, что вторженцы на остров не пробрались. Но с мелкими порождениями болезни успешно справлялись одичавшие кошки, настороженно посверкивающие глазами из своих убежищ, а крупных регулярно зачищал десант охотников.

— В сауне парятся вместе, — предупредил Онни Эмиля и Рейнира. — Что-то вроде дружеских посиделок для укрепления духовной связи. И там не болтают и не ругаются. В сауне живут духи-защитники, дарующие здоровье, изгоняющие болезни…

— Ясно-ясно, спасибо, — отмахнулся Эмиль, видевший в своей жизни только недобрых духов, и вообще понявший только каждое третье слово. — Мне стесняться нечего.

Зато удивляться еще было чему. Сперва таинство приобщения к финским традициям шло гладко: ароматный дым из правильно подобранных поленьев уходил в отверстие в потолке, над камнями с шипением вырывался вверх пар, атмосфера тишины и тепла расслабляла. «Отпуск» начался весьма неплохо.

А потом финны взяли в руки связки веток.

— Что я тебе сдела-а-ал?!

— Онни, я вас чем-то обидел?!

Раздетые гости с воплями сбежали из сауны быстрее, чем из логова тролля, под озадаченные взгляды финнов.

***

Что из летней травы сено питательнее, Онни помнил по своей фермерской юности, и этот пункт поставил в списке самым первым — дни неумолимо утекали.

Эмиль не старался никого специально раздражать, но получалось почему-то регулярно.

— Так ты вроде как крестьянин? Я думал — военный, — обронил он, глядя, как Онни поправляет рассохшийся черенок.

— Что он сказал? — подозрительно уточнил тот у кузена.

— Что у тебя хорошо получается.

— Хм. Ладно.

Лалли одобрил хорошо заточенное орудие убийства на длинном древке, но Онни отобрал у него косу и отправил вместе с благодарящим всех богов Эмилем зачищать островную ферму. Помогать косить остался абсолютно счастливый и полезный Рейнир, уверивший, что не отхватит лезвием ногу.

— Придется для нас отменить карантин, — с сожалением поделился с ним Онни. — Иначе некому будет работать. Надеюсь на твою честность. Что ты сразу скажешь, если тебя укусит какая-нибудь крыса. Иначе я заражусь раньше, чем на тебе появится сыпь.

Рейнир согласно закивал, уверенно выкашивая ровную зеленую полосу.

— Конечно, я обещаю. Только... Не думаю, что у меня хватит духу уйти самому.

— Мы решим этот вопрос.

Рейнир не стал уточнять, как именно. 

Команда зачистки вернулась через несколько дней такая потрепанная, словно уничтожала не небольшую группу монстров, а заново отвоевывала Данию.

— Я… Я даже не смог понять, из каких животных они получились! — жестикулировал Эмиль, которому выговориться требовалось сильнее, чем поесть. — Хорьки? Лисы? Бурундуки? Они нападали на нас с деревьев! А какие-то маленькие твари прятались в норах! 

Маленькими усердными хищниками оказались лемминги, и друзья втроем отловили несколько кошек для переселения на фермерский остров. Выражение морды начальствовавшей над ними единственной обученной кошки резко достигло ранга А. Однако с субординацией у нее возникли проблемы: кошка упорно считала главным того, кто ее кормил, то есть Рейнира. 

На следующий же день после возвращения их ждала действительно тяжелая работа. Людям для жизни всегда была нужна вода, причем чистая. А в ближайшем к дому Хотакайненов колодце она перестала быть такой несколько лет назад.

— Готов поклясться — его раньше чистили всей деревней! — выплеснул Эмиль мутную воду на траву и растянулся на сухом участке. — Вчетвером — это же кошмар! Работа на износ!

— Не знаю, что ты там бормочешь, но скажи спасибо, что насос еще действует, — сам Онни перетягал примерно в полтора раза больше воды. — Иначе бы поднимали вручную со дна. Сколько там литров, тысяча?

Эмиль в ответ продолжил страдать.

В колодец для чистки спустили самого маленького, и он с брезгливым отвращением кота скоблил стенки, покачиваясь на веревках. Что характерно, купание в болоте и разделка туши монстра таких чувств в нем не вызывали. После второго просвистевшего мимо Лалли совка, Эмилю и Рейниру доверили только относить грязь подальше и приносить свежий песок и гравий для дна поближе. 

— И так — каждый год обновлять, терпеть не могу такую работу, — пыхтел Рейнир на исландском.

— Да, — согласился Эмиль на шведском, — надеюсь, это самая сложная часть. 

После дезинфекции марганцовкой (от которой Лалли оттащил Эмиля подальше на всякий случай), «дети» стукнулись кулачками, не зная, что придется все еще раз-два повторить. 

Вечером Эмиль за руку притащил в сауну упирающегося, психологически травмированного нападением домашнего мальчика Рейнира и заявил на финском:

— Нет бить! Нет ветки! Ясно?!

— Это полезно. Но как хотите, — пожали плечами финны.

***

Стоило кошке выйти из дома по личным или профессиональным делам, как мыши упорно возвращались в свои норы. Настало время дипломированному магу проявить себя. Украдкой подсматривая в шпаргалку, Рейнир лихо начертил сложные завитки на стенах дома, обходя его по часовой стрелке. Дойдя до крыльца, маг выдержал театральную паузу и нанес финальный штрих, завершающий открытый в сторону ворот круг. Сгрести в охапку Рейнира финны еще успели, а подавшегося вперед из любопытства Эмиля — нет, и хлынувшая волна перепуганных грызунов местами обтекла его вокруг, а местами захлестнула. 

— Сильно, — похвалил Лалли, ободряюще поправляя прическу подергивающемуся от омерзения Эмилю.

Впечатлений ему хватило настолько, что когда главный мучитель после обеда указал на погреб для овощей, Эмиль ухватился за лопату, чтобы она встала поперек люка и помешала запихнуть его внутрь. Порыв приняли за энтузиазм, одобрили и велели вырыть вокруг погреба канаву. 

Не то чтобы Онни действительно издевался, но работа казалась ему достаточно тяжелой и долгой чтобы отбить у «детей» желание играть в фермеров. Но Лалли неожиданно понравилось плести из лозы, и он наделал новых щитов от осыпающегося по стенам грунта. Эмиль старательно делал вид, что любит копать, и его отправили заодно вырезать из земли ступеньки на подходах к дому. В сторону Рейнира Онни старался не смотреть, там всегда светило солнышко. 

«Ладно, у меня еще дрова в запасе остались, — мрачно выпиливал он полки из запасенных семьей досок. — На крайний случай — картошка…»

Из погреба доносился веселый стук молотка и удалая исландская песенка.

***

После эпопеи с погребом сердце Онни дрогнуло при виде Эмиля, молча разглядывающего лопнувшие на ладонях мозоли. 

— Ладно, сходите хоть ягод себе наберите, что ли… Сколько хотите… — проворчал он. — Черника уже пошла. 

Лалли легко отвез всех на ягодное место, но собирать не стал, а устроился охранять друзей. Он с отвращением посматривал и на чернику, и на товарищей, больше ссыпавших к себе в рот, чем в корзинки. 

— А, да, ты ее не любишь. Тогда давай поболтаем, — завел Эмиль привычный шведско-финский диалог слепого с глухим. — Мы же не будем плавать за покупками туда, где паромы? А? Ближе? Э-э-э.. Еда деньги плыть?

— Раньше покупали на соседних островах, — успокоил его Лалли.

— Класс!

— Они сгорели.

— Ну класс...

В их отсутствие Онни убедился, что без печника им не обойтись, чтобы не угореть зимой от дыма, и начал конопатить стены. Следовало навести порядок во всем доме, но для этого пришлось бы перебирать и выносить вещи родителей и сестры.

Рейнир испытывал схожие чувства и наотрез отказался занимать ее комнату, уверяя, что Эмилю она понравится гораздо больше.

— Рано или поздно придется что-то решить, — неуверенно начал Онни, но дети сбежали в сторожку.

Вечером Эмиль заглянул в дом, полюбовался, как Онни внимательно читает в почти полной темноте фосфоресцирующими глазами, и пошел спать.

— У твоего кузена лицо, будто он интереснее книги не видел, чем это проклятое пособие, — плюхнулся он на койку. — Может он мечтал рабовладельцем быть? Как в древних сказках?

— Хмф.

Пожалев Онни, экономящего на свечах, Рейнир немного изменил одну руну и придумал бесплатное освещение. Знаки давали ровный, хоть и неяркий свет. Особенно их оценил Эмиль, но Онни велел в следующий раз экспериментировать на зданиях под снос. 

А Эмиль по-прежнему ходил в чужие сны.

— Тот навязчивый пес… Он вроде духа-хранителя Рейнира? — спросил Эмиль у Лалли в одном таком, оглядываясь.

— Угу.

— А где твой? У тебя же есть хранитель? — с надеждой посмотрел Эмиль на друга, надеясь, что рядом с ним сейчас же появится какое-нибудь животное. — Я бы хотел его увидеть. Кто это?

— Хм…

— Заяц?

— Нет.

— Мышь?

— Нет!

— Лось?

С лосями Лалли связывали не самые приятные воспоминания, особенно с призрачными.

— Ладно, я спрошу его. Может быть.

— Здорово, — просиял Эмиль.

В следующую встречу во снах рядом с Лалли стояла хмурая рысь.

— Ага! — обрадовался Эмиль. — Кошка! Я так и знал.

Кошка насупилась, сделала прыжок раньше, чем Лалли успел среагировать, и придавила Эмиля к земле с видом «смотри, хозяин, какую я дичь поймала!». 

— Прошу прощения, — поднял Эмиль палец, случайно привлекая к нему хищный взгляд. — Но эта кошка тяжелая.

— Это рысь, — погладил Лалли ее по острым ушам. — И я не смогу ее снять. Она упрямая.

— Я не удивлен, — пробурчал Эмиль в землю, опуская так и не укушенный палец.

***

— Лалли — рысь, — на утро нарисовал Эмиль кошку с коротким хвостом и длинными кисточками на ушах. — Ты — пес, — изобразил он рядом существо, похожее на декоративную болонку, а не пастушью собаку. — А я?

Рейнир пожал плечами и дорисовал рядом птицу с круглыми глазами и «ушками».

— Онни — сова.

— Похож, — одобрил Эмиль. — Особенно когда мы что-то творим. Может он знает?

Онни оценил рисунок, оглядел Эмиля и пририсовал еще одну болонку, но уже с бантиком.

— Неплохо, — не расстроило это его. — Может это служебная собака? Или бойцовская? У знакомого отца была такая, для охраны. Мощный зверь.

Ничего не понявший Рейнир пожал плечами.

Где-то грустил пудель Эмиля.

***

В попытках раздать задания Онни приходилось повторять все сказанное еще и на исландском. Эмиль находился в счастливом заблуждении, что отлично понимает финский. Пока не доходило до разговора. 

— Честно, Лалли более понятливый! — заявлял он дергающему глазом Онни, но тот понимал только «Лалли», звал кузена и требовал объяснить «горожанину», чем вилы отличаются от граблей. Лалли повторял те же самые слова.

— Так бы сразу и сказали, — протягивал Эмиль и шел лениво грести подвялившуюся траву, доводя Онни до трясучки. 

— Как?! Почему он меня не понимает? — жаловался он Рейниру.

— Может он читает смысл по лицу?

Сам Эмиль пребывал в глубокой уверенности, что дело не в привычке играть в «угадайку» и объясняться знаками, и попытался рассказать о духовной связи с Лалли, общих снах и поедании в астрале тортиков, но Онни оказался не готов к шведской магии.

— Не знаю, как ты месяц молчал на карантине, я бы с ума сошел! — жаловался Эмиль Лалли на своем родном языке. — Онни понимает не больше Рейнира, даже когда я говорю по-фински! Не могу же я путать так много слов!

— Хмх.

— И не говори!

Бородой никто упорно не зарастал, и Онни это приветствовал.

— Я рад, что никто не дичает. Мы же не хотим превратиться в затворников с одинокого хутора.

— Мы и есть… — начал Лалли.

— Нет уж! Цивилизованно восстанавливаем город! То есть деревню… И одежду держим в порядке.

Все сделали вид, что обеими руками за культуру, но на самом деле кроме Онни борода росла только у Рейнира, и то кустиками.

***

Привести в порядок маленький дом на пригорке оказалось ожидаемо легче большого.

— У вашей бабушки было столько магических штук! — восхитился Рейнир, когда Лалли наконец пустил его в гости. — Столько эликсиров!

— Это закатки на зиму, надо выкинуть, — повертел Онни в руках банку с мутным содержимым.

— И ящерица?... — не поверил Рейнир.

— Не уверен… — Онни с опаской посмотрел на бутылек. — Бабушка любила эксперименты… Но вон те мухоморы точно от болей в спине.

— Надеюсь, их нужно не пить, — поморщился Рейнир.

Дом строился на одного человека, специально для Энси. Большой дом она оставила одному из сыновей, предпочтя уединение, достойное старой лесной колдуньи. 

Личные бабушкины вещи Лалли аккуратно сложил в сундук, не решившись выбросить. Он видел, как она уходила, но предметы создавали иллюзию присутствия. Лалли рос копией бабушки не только внешне, стоящее на отшибе жилье нравилось и ему. Переехав, он часто засыпал, свернувшись в ее любимом кресле.

Под окнами дома из ковра сорняков выглядывали головки садовых цветов, и скальд в качестве доброго жеста перед отъездом привел садик в порядок, пообещав лично приехать с инспекцией и пересадить кое-что, чтобы лучше росло. Лалли в цветоводстве ничего не понимал, но решил, что бабушке бы понравилось.

В конце концов он решил и проблему кузена, проделав трюк с сундуками в доме дяди. 

— Умершие не возвращаются, — твердо сказал он, захлопывая крышки. 

***

Может быть, мама Рейнира и считала того маленьким ребенком, но самую большую помощь Онни получил именно от него. Фермерская судьба Рейнира все-таки настигла, а руки помнили всю работу, которой его занимали с детства в большой семье.

Искреннее всех страдал Эмиль, не зная, что все только начинается. Но очень скоро исполнилась его маленькая мечта: пока не лег первый снег, требовалось обезопасить поселение, зачистив соседние острова.

— Мы уходим? — обрадовался он, просочившись в сон Лалли. — Класс! Когда? Надолго? Этих двоих безопасно оставлять без охраны, как думаешь?

— Я ухожу, один, — возразил Лалли. 

Эмиль возмутился:

— Что? Почему без меня? Я же чистильщик.

— Это работа для разведчика. Ты не чувствуешь присутствия троллей, — покачал головой Лалли.

— Я возьму с собой кошку. Пожалуйста, возьми меня на охоту! — вцепился в друга Эмиль. — Тут тоска зеленая, я уже и на «сумеречников» согласен, только бы сбежать.

— Тебе скучно? — огорчился Лалли. — Ты можешь уехать. Я… приеду позже... наверное… — Лалли скуксился. — Я же обещал…

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся лучший в мире друг, — просто нужно развеиваться время от времени, троллей погонять…

— Здесь в основном монстры. Лоси, медведи, зайцы…

Эмиль занервничал, представив оскаленные заячьи морды, но погулять хотелось сильнее.

Онни отпустил их двоих с легким сердцем, не зная, что находящемуся в сознании кузену друг чаще оказывался обузой. Но в этот раз Эмиль вооружился специально обученной кошкой и твердо вознамерился отыграться за все и побыть самостоятельным мальчиком. 

— Надеюсь, мы справимся без нее.

— Конечно, — успокоил Онни Рейнира. — Я чувствую приближение троллей.

— Здорово. А я нет.

Онни удивился.

— Ты не слышишь, как они говорят?

— Нет…

— Не слышишь, что они говорят?

— Нет, а что? — клюнул любопытный Рейнир.

Онни взялся за молоток.

— Всякие глупости. «Мне страшно», «где я», «помогите», «кто ты», «убей меня». Все время бормочут.

Лицо Рейнира стало несчастным.

— Так говорила та лошадь… То есть призрак… И вы от каждого тролля такое слышите?

— Нет, — успокоил Онни, приколачивая к крыльцу свежую доску вместо прогнившей. — Иногда они говорят «хочу съесть тебя» или «иди сюда». Но на такое только новички покупаются.

— Ох, — поежился Рейнир. — Мне правда нравится быть исландским магом.

За время отсутствия компании, он изрисовал все заборы по периметру острова отпугивающими и сигнальными рунами, экспериментируя с ними и временами принимаясь тушить результат. Однажды после работы в одиночку, не наговорившийся за день, он решил навестить Онни еще и в мире снов, но нашел там только сидящую на пеньке сову.

— Онни, это вы? — наученный горькими опытом, спросил Рейнир.

Сова не ответила.

Путешествие многому научило когда-то наивного паренька, в том числе не протягивать руки куда не следует. Даже если хочется погладить чужого духа в отсутствии владельца.

— Фюльгья отражает характер человека, — рассуждал он, искренне считая свою лайку лучшей собакой на свете, — и с одной стороны Онни о нас заботиться, как общий старший брат. — Рейнир с сомнением посмотрел на острый клюв. — А с другой, я видел развешенные по деревьям шкуры монстров…

Сова вздохнула и сварливо ответила:

— Онни позже будет, иди отсюда, — и нахохлилась.

Рейнир улыбнулся.

— А третья сторона — он часто ворчит.

— Я ему все передам, особенно про брата, — пригрозила сова, и Рейниру показалось, что она улыбается вопреки тому, что птицы улыбаться не могут.

***

Охотники вернулись, когда осень вызолотила деревья первыми заморозками. Конечно же, ближайшие острова зачистил преимущественно Лалли, прочесывая их за разведчика, охотника и кота. Но Эмиль тоже повидал немало, еще несколько дней пребывая в адреналиновом мандраже, и мысленно хваля себя воображаемой Сигрюн. Ему очень хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь историями, но Лалли уже все внимательно выслушал, а остальные не понимали ни слова.

*** 

Если раньше хорошо заселенный архипелаг снабжался небольшими лодочными экспедициями, закупавшими в городах то, что люди не могли произвести сами, то сейчас остров оказался почти отрезан от мира. Дальше по Сайма располагалось несколько разрозненных селений и самый северный архипелаг: только большой процент иммунного населения спас его от участи стать целью Каде. Редко, но регулярно туда ходил грузовой транспорт с товарами, список которых продиктовывали по радио. С каждым кораблем на остров приходили посылки. От мамы Рейнира — с домашними лакомствами и очень длинными письмами, полными беспокойства и просьб чаще навещать в мире снов местного мага и передавать через него, что все хорошо. С точки зрения родителей Рейнира, он помогал финским друзьям на запущенной ферме. Пояснять им, сколько на ферме тварей, мечтающих его съесть, никто, разумеется, не собирался. Немного реже приходили письма от Сив и Торнбьорна, а иногда и написанные печатными буквами от кузенов Эмиля. Покупать к зиме теплые вещи не стали, чтобы не лишать родственниц удовольствия прислать связанные собственноручно. Несколько раз поселенцы получали письма от Миккеля, прочно обосновавшегося в Норвегии. Писать Сигрюн любила не больше, чем читать.

На одном из таких кораблей пришли вторая часть подъемных и печник, недовольный перспективой коротать время на диком острове время до возвращения корабля, но его услуги входили в прейскурант.

В подъемные кроме уже выданной (и предъявленной капитану корабля) кошки вошли:

1\. лошадь для пахоты 1 шт. (на проверку — флегматичная, потрепанная жизнью коняга, повидавшая в жизни многое, но точно не поле, с которого едва согнали монстров);  
2\. радио для связи с большой землей;  
3\. пособие по оказанию первой помощи и минимальный запас лекарств («а где пистолет последней помощи?», — пошутил Эмиль, и его поспешили заверить, что длины винтовки хватит);  
4\. три овечки и баран (по одному на каждого поселенца, дожившего до прихода матпомощи).

Для тех, кто не сбежит к пахоте, обещали прислать зерно и картофель на посадку. Оружие и так хранилось в каждом финском доме.

— Овцы...

— Хмх?

— Я сбежал из дома, чтобы не работать фермером, — пояснил Рейнир.

— Вот как. Ты правда можешь уехать, никто не обидится, — уронил Онни.

— Но я должен помочь своим друзьям! Я могу быть полезным!

«Лалли завел так много друзей», — умиленно подумал Онни, не зная, что Рейнир и его посчитал.

Крошечное блеющее стадо перешло под ответственность опытного пастуха, точно знавшего, что с ними делать. В конце концов, именно овечки, зеленые луга и пастушья собака составляли его личную безопасную зону в мире снов.

***

— Что работа холод? — поинтересовался Эмиль после первого снежка, надеясь, что зимой этой самой работы как раз не будет.

— Развалины, — показал Онни на ближайшее пепелище. — Плохие дома. Убрать. На дрова. Понимаешь?

— Сжечь? — полыхнуло пламя в глазах Эмиля.

— Что-что? — насторожился Онни.

— Сжигать дом! Огонь! Да? — радовался пироман. 

— Разбирать дом пила, — огорчил его Онни, — и топор.

— Ты абсолютно не умеешь веселиться, — по-шведски постановил Эмиль.

Эта догадка подтвердилась, когда выпал первый нерастаявший замечательно липкий снег. За воротами Онни встретил снеговик. Большой, с ржавым ведром на голове, руками-веточками и угольками глаз. 

— У нас гости? — приятно удивился Онни.

— Нет, — Рейнир довольно оперся на лопату. — Почему вы так решили?

— Хочешь сказать, что снеговик сам пришел?

— Нет, — гордо выпятил грудь Рейнир, — это мы сделали. И дорожки почистили, — снег с них и ушел на коллективное творчество.

— Вам что, по десять лет? — буркнул Онни. — Лалли, надеюсь, они вдвоем лепили?

Лалли спрятал за спину мокрые варежки. Онни вздохнул.

— Все в дом, к печке сушиться. Что за ребячество...

— Нашего семейного снеговика всегда завершает мой брат Олафур, потому что он самый высокий. А ему давно за тридцать! — высказал Рейнир непонимающему его Эмилю. — Финны как-то рано разучиваются быть детьми...

Если бы скальд не уехал, возле его сторожки стоял бы еще один снеговик, развенчивая очередной стереотип.

Снега в Финляндии выпадало намного больше, чем в соседних странах, и борьба с ним велась нешуточная.

— Хорошо, — бормотал Эмиль, увязая в сугробах в попытках пройти не по дорогам. — Ладно Рейнир, он дылда. Я понимаю, что высоким живется легко. Но ты-то почему просто не проваливаешься?! — возмущался он, глядя на бегающего по снегу Лалли.

Когда замело лестницу к дому, Рейнир и Эмиль вычистили ступени, а рядом вниз накатали замечательную горку. Онни тоже был бы не прочь ей воспользоваться, но боялся уронить лицо.

Еще меньше с «лицом» повезло Эмилю. Обогревшие бревна домов не просто были черными. Они делали такими же всех, кто к ним прикасался. Но их требовалось убрать, расчистив место и получив взамен отличные дрова. Флегматичная лошадка не пугалась своих новых хозяев, перемазавшихся, как трубочисты, а Эмиль свято верил, что остальные просто неаккуратно работают, а его напрасно нарядили в старье. Пока не увидел себя в зеркале.

Но его криков, как обычно, никто не понял.

***

Готовили кто что умел, но путешествие в Данию давно отучило привередничать. Грибы и попадающиеся Лалли неосторожные животные разнообразили меню, но не слишком. 

— А у нас дома на зиму заготавливают ягоды, — грустно поковырялся в тарелке Рейнир.

— У нас тоже, — подтвердил Онни.

— А почему мы не заготовили?

— А ты умеешь?

— Нет, — смутился Рейнир. — Я думал, вы умеете.

— Я вам что, мама?!

— Что он смеяться? — спросил Эмиль у Онни. — Ты сказать — я понять.

— Нет, — отрезал тот, уже сам слегка жалея, что не воспользовался маминой книгой с рецептами заготовок.

Если Эмиль с Рейниром и надеялись втайне, что вырастивший двух детей Онни всех вкусно накормит, их ждало жестокое разочарование: в военном городке работала общая кухня. 

***

В конце зимы одна из овец порадовала Рейнира ягнятами, добавив забот и развлечений: Рейнир и Эмиль пребывали от ласковых детенышей в восторге; первого от их обаяния не спасала даже многолетняя работа пастухом.

— Скажем им, что овец потом едят? — посоветовался Онни с Лалли.

— Зачем? Они сами перестают быть милыми.

***

— Планы на весну, — Онни повертел ручку в пальцах. — Пшеницу сеять мы…

Лалли в ужасе уставился на него.

— … пожалуй, не будем.

Лалли облегченно вздохнул.

— Только овес для лошади. И рожь немного, для себя. Еще на мельницу везти… Да, намного проще, когда людей много, и у каждого своя работа. 

— А если людей много, а вся работа уже занята? — озадачился Лалли.

— Идут в чистильщики.

— Вы обо мне говорите? — мгновенно среагировал Эмиль, оторвавшись от иллюзии бритья.

***

Весной сигнальные исландские руны сработали для разнообразия не на белочек с зайчиками, и даже не на заблудившегося себе на беду лося, а на высокого бородатого чужака, уверенно опознанного Эмилем как Санта-Клаус из сказок.

— Аапо Мякинен, с Эно. Кто у вас тут староста? — прогудел он.

— Видимо я. Онни Хотакайнен, — попытался Онни отпихнуть Рейнира, оттаскивающего его от не прошедшего карантин чужака. Маску он на друга уже нацепил. — Больше некому. Извините, у нас половина не иммунных.

— Житейское дело, — не напрашивался на рукопожатие гость. — На карантине переночую. Еле к вам добрался… Сколько не гребу к берегу, а лодка обратно поворачивает! Не иначе как магия!

Трое непричастных дружно посмотрели на Рейнира, сделавшего невинное лицо.

— Извините, пристать можно только на причалах, — пробормотал Онни. — У нас защитные руны по периметру…

Чужак неожиданно обрадовался.

— Ух, какая защита. Это хорошо. Я же вот по какому вопросу: говорят, к вам можно переселиться...

— Хм.

— ...с семьей.

Эмиль и Рейнир обменялись ликующими улыбками экстравертов.

— Кхм.

«Привечать желающих переехать», — вспомнил Онни условия контакта.

— Хоть с тремя. Места полно. А вы сюда хотите? Глушь такая…

— У меня три сына и две дочки, — рассмеялся Аано. — Каждому дом поставить, поле распахать. На Эно места почти не осталось. Лучше клан свой на островок перевезти, обосноваться... Руки-то вам рабочие нужны?

— Нужны, — проворчал новоиспеченный староста. — И как первый поселенец после нас, можете выбрать любой уцелевший дом. Мы все зачистили.

— Добро! — обрадовался Аано, и под бдительным взглядом Лалли обошел остров, восторгаясь порядком, качеством земли, наличием трех магов и чудесной погодой.

— Благодать! А у нас уже заливает, — посетовал гость.

Лично прогонявший лишние облака куда-нибудь подальше к далеким соседям Онни сочувственно закивал.

***

Как и все сельские жители, новоприбывшие умели делать примерно все и сразу, тут же приступив к уже пройденным первопроходцами работам. «Мальчиков» они даже пытались приглашать в гости на обед, но традиционный рыбный суп на молоке и картошка с вареньем отбили у двух общительных охоту приходить. 

Дочки указали в анкете, что умеют готовить, шить, ухаживать за скотиной, рубить лес и оказывать первую помощь, но чаще зачарованно смотрели, как Эмиль аристократично чахнет над вилами.

С приходом весны и приездом первой семьи все повеселели, и Рейнир вечерами часто выходил на крыльцо или скрипучие качели послушать доносящиеся из леса звуки кантеле.

— А неплохо отдыхается, — расслабленно замечал Эмиль, любуясь закатом после сауны. Он слабо представлял себе, что такое огород.

***

Перед самой пахотой на берег высадился, как сперва показалось жителям, десант. Только галдели они как туристы, а выгружались долго, как поселенцы.

— О, новые соседи, — равнодушно отметил Эмиль. — Лучше бы осенью приехали и помогли. Пусть себе другой колодец чистят.

— Это… — Рейнир побледнел так, что веснушки ярко проступили, как брызги краски на белом листе бумаги. — Это мои…

— Кто твои? Знакомые? Они иммунны? — забеспокоился Онни.

— Моя семья… — захрипел Рейнир.

— О, хорошо. А почему ты такой напуганный?

— Сейчас мама увидит, как мы живем, и оторвет мне косу…

Эмиль ничего не понял, поэтому не сказал «давно пора».

Мама Сигридур долго рыдала на груди высоченного младшего сына, называя подлым обманщиком, обещавшим не покидать Исландии, а вместо этого сбежавшим туда, куда можно добраться только сменив два корабля, а потом еще и посидев пару дней за веслами. Вопреки опасениям Онни, его сочли не похитителем, а нянькой, и даже поблагодарили за присмотр за «ребенком». 

По поводу быта мама не пришла в ужас, но пообещала наконец-то накормить мальчиков домашней едой и поставить на одежду нормальные заплатки. 

— Не будем терять время, прогулка была пустяковой, — пробасил старший, Олафур, гребший за всех половину пути.

— Да, Онни сказал, что здесь полно работы. Бьярни, поднимайся, — поторопил отец. 

— Нет, нет, оставь мне Бьярни, будет выносить и двигать мебель. Они еще не делали весеннюю уборку! — повязала на голову косынку сестра Хильда, вызвав волну споров, как рационально распорядиться работниками.

— Погодите, вы разве не в гости на пару дней отдохнуть? — не понял Рейнир.

— Ха, — грустно хлопнул его по плечу Бьярни, — мы же дольше добирались. Родители решили привезти нас всех помочь с огородом и всем прочим… Устроить семейный отпуск… оставили хозяйство на Гудрун и ее муженька, пусть себя покажет. Вообще-то мы думали, что ты на самом деле или живешь в шалаше, или втихую тут женился, и придется тебе дом ставить. И мы очень рады, что это не так! Раз уж остаешься тут на несколько лет…

— А жену, если что, привози с собой в Исландию, а то мама не простит, — похлопал отец младшего сына по спине.

— Несколько лет?! — возмутился Онни. — Еще скажи, что решил тут не учиться, а пойти в воен…

— …в фермеры! — зажал ему рот Рейнир. — Я написал родителям, как это здорово — помогать своим друзьям восстанавливать их разрушенный троллями дом! И как вы с Лалли вдвоем победили страшное чудовище, а мы вас вывезли! Ничем не рискуя, — с нажимом добавил он.

— Потом мы хотим услышать настоящую историю, когда родителей рядом не будет, — заговорщицки прошептала Хильда.

— Ну что ж, бесплатная рабочая сила, — пробурчал себе под нос смирившийся Онни.

— Что? — переспросил шокированный Рейнир.

— Что? — съехал с темы Онни, прикидывая, сколько в сарае лопат.

«Десант» спас время, спины и деньги. Старший мальчик дружной исландской семьи легко перетаскивал обструганные отцом бревна для подновления ограды. Также легко все трое махали лопатами, формируя грядки, пока хрупкая Хильда топором вырубала заросший малинник и усекала деревья, глушащие плодовые кусты в садах. 

— Уф, — загнал Олафур топор в колоду в первый вечер, — а теперь — финская сауна! Много о них слышал.

Рейнир просиял и придержал Онни за рукав.

— У вас остались те ветки? Можно я братьев сам побью? — он увидел круглые глаза Онни и исправился. — В качестве дружеского жеста. 

Родственники приехали не с пустыми руками.

— Я вам свитерков навязала, из домашней шерсти, — развязала мама Сигридур самый большой и невероятно мягкий тюк. — Кажется, никто не вырос, должны быть впору, — примерила она свитер на шокированного Онни и попыталась изловить Лалли, но не преуспела. Эмиль привычно принимал дары. 

Гости даже помогли вспахать и засеять маленькое поле, пеняя, что осенью не нашлось времени для озимых. Они торопились вернуться домой и заняться уже своим хозяйством.

И если колка дров, стирка и даже распилка бревен вписывались в картину мира чистильщика, то пахота и подготовка огорода под посадку эту картину покачнули. Эмиль с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрел, как Онни идет за плугом, а за ним Рейнир размашисто сеет рожь. 

— Я такое только на рисунках видел, — от удивления поделился Эмиль с Лалли на шведском. — В детской книжке. Думал, так уже лет двести не делают, — задумчиво добавил он, едва не упустив одну из вездесущих овец в дыру в заборе, которую как раз требовалось залатать.

***

К концу первой недели для отдыха и общения стали выделять вечерами больше времени, и Лалли сбежал через окно, не вынеся исландского дружелюбия. Пришлось даже бросить Эмиля, сказавшего «беги, я прикрою». Лалли побрел по знакомой, заново протоптанной дорожке, ведущей к причалу Хотакайненов за древней лодкой. В детстве они любили сидеть здесь в сумерках втроем. Теперь на досках причала сидел только Онни, и Лалли примостился рядом.

— Хм?

— Пх.

Братья помолчали.

— Шумные, — констатировал Лалли.

— Это бы я пережил, — проворчал Онни, два месяца работавший за еду няней тройняшек, — если бы эта женщина не попыталась потрепать меня по щеке, говоря, что я похудел и плохо кушаю.

Если бы Лалли умел, он бы рассмеялся. Его самого сестра Рейнира норовила обнять, называя «милым мальчиком», как ему перевели.

— За все приходится платить, — рассудительно резюмировал Лалли.

***

— Давай сбежим на охоту, — предложил Лалли, когда пошла вторая неделя.

Они с Эмилем с забора наблюдали, как сыновья соседа строят глазки Хильде, лихо вырезающей новый черенок взамен ей же и сломанного.

— Есть тролли?

— Нет, — успокоил Лалли. — Просто сбежим.

— И пропустим все вкусные обеды? — ужаснулся Эмиль. — Нет вкусная еда мама Рейнир?

Лалли фыркнул.

Уехали гости, ко всеобщему облегчению и огорчению, так же шумно, взяв с Рейнира очередное обещание, что он насовсем вернется в Исландию не позже зимы. 

***

Первый весенний лодочный рейс в город ждали все. С единственными соседями проще было взаимно договориться присмотреть за живностью. 

Быстрее всех испарился с городского причала Эмиль.

— Где носит твоего друга? — проворчал Онни, поглядывая на часы. — Что у него за важные дела тут могут быть?

Эмиль явился, сияя свежей стрижкой.

— Мы могли бы догадаться, — пробормотал Онни.

Эмиль менторски поднял палец, чтобы высказать Рейниру, что ему давно обрезать косу и копну выше, и тут же разочарованно опустил: исландцу не было необходимости через страдания учить незнакомые слова с дурацким удвоением случайных букв. 

— Рыжим везет, — пробубнил Эмиль и полез в лодку, привычно запинаясь за борт.

Из своей первой поездки в город соседские дочки привезли красивую коробку, хихикая, отдали ее пойманному на улице Лалли и убежали. Лалли с подозрением ее понюхал, не веря себе открыл — в коробке лежал торт. Настоящий магазинный торт с кремовыми цветами, какие он ел во сне Эмиля. 

Остальные еще не вернулись с огорода. Лалли поставил коробку на стол, положил голову на руки и принялся гипнотизироваться торт. Стоило отнести его в прохладный погреб, но там до него могли добраться мыши или кошки, Лалли не мог подобного допустить. Можно было бы съесть свою долю сразу, но остальные могли обидеться, что Лалли их не подождал. Что-то такое ему говорила Туури насчет печенья. 

А можно было съесть маленький кусочек от своей доли. Лалли радостно отмахнул ножом часть и отправил в рот, блаженствуя. Сладости в их доме водились только в его детство, и то на меду. Сложность производства сахара делала его дорогим лакомством, особенно в маленьком удаленном военном городке, да и денег после переезда в Кеуруу постоянно не хватало.  
Кусочек мечты закончился очень быстро. Минут через десять Лалли отрезал еще один, такой же маленький. И еще.

— Откуда у нас торт? — раздался у него за спиной голос, и Лалли от неожиданности выронил тщательно облизанную ложку.

— Соседские девчонки дали, — виновато посмотрел Лалли на подарок, уменьшившийся на треть. 

Онни оценил масштабы катастрофы, подумал, и взялся за нож.

— Нужно подождать остальных, — нравоучительно произнес он, присаживаясь за стол. — Так что съем с тобой только маленький кусочек, за компанию. 

Ругать Лалли за лишнее ему и в голову не пришло: в Швеции и Исландии он видел остаточное изобилие. 

Потом Онни отрезал еще один кусочек…

И очнулся перед одной третью торта.

— Проклятье… — пробормотал Онни. — Как затмение нашло… Сто лет не ел наяву такого, только в чужих снах…

— Ты тоже? — удивился Лалли. 

Оба посмотрели на улику.

— А можно отрезать так, чтобы получилась половина маленького торта? — внес Лалли рациональное предложение.

— Нет. Если угол срезать — совсем маленький кусочек останется… В смысле, нельзя врать! Мужественно примем осуждение и непонимание, — скрестил Онни руки на груди, приготовившись к озвученному.

— Они поймут, — не согласился Лалли.

— Думаешь?

— Ага. И будут смеяться.

— Это еще хуже, — зажмурился Онни, чтобы не видеть укоряющего куска.

— Или можно доесть и сделать вид, что ничего не было, — сладкие цветы манили Лалли к себе.

— Нет уж, — накрыл Онни крышкой остатки. — Тайное всегда становится явным.

— Да… — печально кивнул Лалли. — Соседки сдадут…

«Я точно правильно рассказывал ему про честность?», — засомневался Онни. 

В этот момент за домом раздались голоса.

— Полчаса позора — и мы свободны, — приготовился он потерять свой взрослый серьезный образ.

***

Летом на острове неожиданно появилась Тару. Прежде чем она успела заговорить о новой работе, Онни вручил ей тяпку.

— Ты как раз вовремя. Поможешь с огородом. 

Тару быстро убрала руки, уронив орудие пытки. 

— Что ты, дорогой, я по другому вопросу. Не хочешь все бросить и взяться за настоящую работу? Уверена, тебя заинтересует мое предложение, — тоном средним между коммивояжером и проповедником начала она.

— Тару, ты хочешь спать в доме или во дворе? — намекнул Онни.

— Ладно. Как насчет твоих ребят. Он же сами за себя решают? Лалли, как насчет…

— Я тебя выкину, — предупредил Онни.

— Ясно. Но Рейнир-то не твой брат, ему предлагать можно? Да?

После слова «работа» Рейнир вспомнил путешествие по старой Дании, позеленел и выдавил только: «Нет».

Тару как к последней надежде повернулась к шведу. На его лице практически было написано «удачи». 

— А я так на вас рассчитывала, — разочаровалась она. — Думала, вам уже надоела эта глушь.

— Ты же здесь родилась, — укорил ее Онни.

— И отсюда уехала, как ты мог заметить. А ведь тогда здесь было оживленно.

Онни хмыкнул. Еще пара семей приезжала смотреть местность, и идея заселения перестала казаться ему бесперспективной. Но обещала растянуться надолго. Самая тяжелая работа осталась позади, и он забыл мысль все бросить, иногда посещавшую его раньше. Только ждал, когда Эмиль совсем затоскует и заберет с собой Лалли.

— Что, бизнес с экспедициями не идет? Чокнутые закончились? — проворчал Онни. Туури сама решила уехать, и не было смысла злиться на Тару. Но и спокойно общаться с ней не получалось. 

— О, идет. Но в Швеции и Дании не найти магов, а в Исландии мало иммунных. А норвежцы оказались такими непостоянными: либо возвращаются домой через сезон, либо ищут другое место, с новыми впечатлениями. Так что я надеялась набрать опытных ребят здесь, — она тяжело вздохнула, но никто не купился. — А как у вас?

— Прекрасно.

— Рейнир, — проявила она профессиональный опыт, выявляя самого болтливого и наивного, — вам можно чем-то помочь?

— О, если бы вы могли прислать сюда жителей, — задумался Рейнир, не поняв подаваемые Онни сигналы слишком светлыми для этого трюка бровями. — Но вы, наверное, не можете.

— Не хотят ехать так далеко? — фальшиво посетовала она.

— Хотят, — разочаровал ее Рейнир. — Но лучше бы хотело сразу много. У нас даже врача нет. Сосед зашивает раны, но делает это не лучше Миккеля. Повезло, что никто серьезно не пострадал... Приехало бы сразу человек двадцать-тридцать… — размечтался он.

Онни огорченно промолчал. Тару самодовольно откинулась на спинку стула, мысленно вычеркивая Миккеля из списка знакомых медиков.

— Ладно уж, помогу вам.

— Мы уже дали объявление в газету.

— И объявление перечитаю, племянничек. Представляю, что вы там написали. Без фантазии, без хитрости эту войну не выиграть, — бывший штабной офицер усмехнулась. — Я знаю, как привлечь в эту глухомань людей! 

Тару настояла на внеплановом путешествии к ближайшему большому городу на Сайме, накидала более завлекательный и менее честный текст объявления и раздала всем загадочные инструкции. Начать атаку она решила в местном клубе, сочетающий в себе зал собраний и кафетерий.

— Что ты задумала?

— Дорогой, это называется «тактика». Тебя ей обучали?

— Мхм.

— Я так и подумала, — Тару решительно и легко распахнула дверь. — Не забывайте действовать по командам. Лалли, переведи Эмилю, — добавила она по-фински.

— Я знаю слово «команда», — поправил тот идеальную прическу.

***

По всем правилам светской беседы она начала издалека, но не настолько, чтобы ее подопечные успели забыть, зачем пришли. Беседу она плавно перевела к теме отдаленных поселений.

— О, я как раз из города N., приезжала навестить своих племянников, — умильно посмотрела Тару в выпирающую косточками спину Лалли, не уточняя степень родства и нынешний размер города. — Да, заселяются. Уже восстановили ферму и сады, и там так много домов уцелело...

«Ага, пять», — мрачно прихлебнул посаженный рядом Онни из кружки. Все общественные здания, кроме школы, стояли близко друг к другу в центре, и от них остались одни головешки. Но учить было пока некого, и в школе решили совместить все и сразу, включая фельдшерский пункт и зал собраний. Когда появится, кому лечить и кого собирать. 

К счастью, Тару в его поощрении и поддержке не нуждалась.

— Ну какие тролли, там же три боевых мага, чистильщик и разведчик! — размножила она Лалли до двух профессионалов сразу. — Давно выжгли заразу на ближайших островках, нанесли защитные руны. О, это исландская магия, отличная защита, советую. — Ей не показывали два забора, сгоревших от рун, и один — от случайной атаки того самого чистильщика. — И фермерская магия — просто чудо! Послушные здоровые овцы, картошка растет, как на дрожжах, а тля сама осыпается с веток!

Онни лично извел на ферме всю тлю особо изощренным смертельным заклинанием с большим радиусом поражения. А заодно и всех прочих насекомых разом. И очень надеялся, что они не были особенно нужны.

— Только... — Тару театрально вздохнула, и ее так и не вступивший в разговор племянник закрылся на всякий случай кружкой, — на острове так не хватает крепких женских рук.

«Хорошо, что не отпил».

Сидящие поблизости девушки, включая врача, сделали заинтересованные и вежливые лица.

— Совсем? — пересела поближе помощница пекаря.

— Совсем, — глубоко и печально вздохнула Тару, колыханием груди вызвав одобрение пожилого, вышедшего в отставку охотника, вид которому тут же загородила какая-то тощая, подтянувшаяся поближе девица. — Живут одни, как бобыли, а ведь все молодые, красивые…

— И вы не взяли их с собой? — похлопала подсевшая ближе девушка глазками, пытаясь понять, входит ли Онни в число перечисленных или глуховато пьет посреди чужого разговора.

— Так вот же они, — указала Тару рукой на угловой столик, дождавшись представления звезд программы.

Головы девушек дружно развернулись в нужную сторону. Там расположилось три весьма привлекательных и определенно одиноких молодых человека. Они непринужденно беседовали, улыбались, и делали вид, что не ждут загадочных условных сигналов.

— Худенький — мой младший племянник. Военный маг, разведчик. Вместе с кузеном они вернулись домой и восстанавливают поселение в память о семье.

Эмиль слегка ткнул Лалли ногой, но тот еще больше скуксился под взглядами.

— Мх!

Тару одарила его любящей улыбкой, которой никто из детей не удостаивался до принесения в жертву во славу родной земли.

— Уо-о-о, — послушно умилились женщины с сильным материнским инстинктом, и пухленькая официантка немедленно понесла «мальчику» пирожок за счет заведения.

— Справа — его приятель Эмиль. Профессиональный чистильщик, из состоятельной семьи. А еще он швед. 

Тару дотронулась до уха, и Эмиль по команде взмахнул золотыми волосами, ослепив посетителей за соседним столом и заставив девушек издать восхищенный вздох.

— О-о-о-о!

— А рыженький? — пробасила дочь кузнеца, и Тару мысленно согласилась, что кузница деревне очень нужна.

— Это наш исландский маг. Разбирается с духами и троллями. На нем все огороды. Лучшая картошка на Сайме! — положила она пальцы на подбородок, и Рейнир, как вышедшее из-за облаков солнышко, осветил зал своей улыбкой.

Слов у зрительниц не нашлось. Онни поставил кружку, пережив минуты позора с честью.

«Мы уже можем идти? — посмотрел он тоскливо на часы над печкой. — Хотелось бы выспаться перед обратной дорогой. Вставать с рассветом...»

— А это мой старший, Онни, — его прошиб холодный пот, — двадцать семь лет, военный маг самой высокой квалификации. Один воспитал маленьких брата с сестрой.

Глаза троюродного племянника становились все больше и больше, пока не достигли формы, достойной его луонто. «Тетушка» смахнула воображаемую слезу, делая вид, что ничего не замечает, и закончила «вишенкой»:

— Любит детей. Не женат.

Потенциальной жертве синхронно улыбнулись одинокие матери и все желающие сменить опостылевшего мужа.

— Что Онни показывает? — Рейнир заинтересованно наклонил голову, пытаясь понять отчаянные жесты из-под стола.

Лалли развернулся в ту сторону и послушно натянул капюшон.

— Бежим.

Скоро на острове должно было стать людно.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486750) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279)




End file.
